Ella's Other Side: Part 2
by chipnspots3
Summary: Ella gets a VIDEO message from Charlie. But is Charlie who Ella thinks he is? May it even BE Charlie? And is the CSM really worth anything?


**Ella's Other Side**

**Part 2**

"So, did you like the show today?" asked Max. She was laying down on the Hotel bed with her wings spread out.

"Yeah, it was awesome. It looked totally realistic. It could have been better if you guys were like closer to the audience a little. it's kind of hard to tell who's who at a couple of parts." said Ella, but she really didn't care. In her opinion, THE FARTHER AWAY, THE BETTER!

"Really? we are already pretty low as it is. I mean OMG! I think i'm going to have serious issues with my lungs after flying in these disgusting cities!" _Here we go again,_ thought Ella.

"The air is just HORRIBLE!" said max. "I mean, for the past few months, the flock had been flying in areas, where we wouldn't be seen, and the air was SO clean, it just made you feel like you were almost part of the air itself." she paused and took a deep breath, _probably imagining the clean air over tornado alley. HA! _Ella even had to laugh at that one!

It was weird. it wasn't like Ella thought that Global warming is all a scam. it WAS happening, but she just felt that people were making it into a much bigger deal than it really was. _YES US HUMANS CAN USE AN ALTERNATIVE TO FOSSIL FUELS. BECAUSE OUR CURRENT RESOURCES WON'T LAST FOREVER. WHETHER WE WANT IT TO OR NOT. SO, WE NEED TO BE PREPARED FOR WHEN THAT HAPPENS. BUT GLOBAL WARMING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH OR WITHOUT THE INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION._

_Ella, that's not the point!_ said the voice.

_C'mon! give me a freakin break! _said Ella. she stopped to looked over at Max to see if she had noticed Ella suddenly lost in thought.

_I just wanted to mention that we need to try to get people aware about our changing climate. We humans are making it happen at such a fast rate, that we won't be able to find a backup fuel source before we run out of our current supply. it's going to take MASS efforts, and teamwork to get the technology to convert all our transportation to an alternative fuel._

_But you're missing the point! we're doomed!_

_Stop right there Ella!_

_just let me finish! Cars are not the only thing causing the problem! besides transportation, the refineries in our world don't just make gas for cars and boats and trucks. they make PLASTIC!!!!!!!! and what do they use to make it? MORE FOSSIL FUELS! how many things can you think of that have plastic as A part of it? cell phones,computers, toys, furniture, appliances, almost everything that the modern world can think of has some joint or part that is plastic. AND! the body of cars themselves have plastic bumpers! if we run out of fossil fuels, WHICH WE WILL! we run out of plastic! so we'll need more than fuel, we'll need materials to MAKE CARS! WHAT THEN? chaos. and it's all our faults._

_Ella, there's a lot of time until that happens, but not quite enough for just a few scientists to figure out how to get civilization through that moment, so what we need to do is get everybody to __WORK TOGETHER!_

"Ella, are you okay?" asked Max. This helped snap Ella back into reality and she realized that she had started mumbling to herself. she looked over at max and saw a concerned look spread across her face.

"huh? Oh... yeah, I'm fine." said Ella, her mind still rolling.

"hey... I'm gonna hit the sack. You going to stay a wake a little longer?" Max asked, as she started getting under the covers of the full sized bed.

"um... yeah, i think my mind needs a rest from the exciting day. just give me sec." Ella walked to the bathroom to put on her night clothes and looked at herself in the mirror.

_OMG... ALL THESE EMOTIONS ARE MAKING ME LOOK STRESSED OUT. THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT CHARLIE SAID TO AVOID!HEY! I WONDER IF HE'S TEXTED ME BACK YET? _

Ella checked her phone and saw that there was one new message. It was a video message. She carefully checked to make sure that the sound wasn't too loud on her phone, then flushed the toilet and turned on the fan in the bathroom. just in case it was from charlie, so Max couldn't hear it.

she first pressed ignore on the message window that way she would be able to tell who it was from before she opened it up. that's just one of the many things she hated about her phone.

IT WAS FROM CHARLIE! she didn't know what to think. she had never seen what charlie looked like before. he didn't post pictures of himself online. she didn't know how to feel.

She looked at the doorknob to make sure it was locked, then took a deep breath and opened the message.

The screen showed... a man? he looked somewhat large, but it was hard to tell. He was short, definitely. Ella couldn't make out where he was. An office? Maybe. Then he spoke.

"Hi Ella, i'm charlie," he said. He had an Asian accent for sure, which shocked Ella. She almost dropped the phone because of how un-teenager-sounding the voice was. "Don't be scared. I promise, i am not one of those guys on facebook that goes for the pretty little girls. if i was, you'd already be raped by now. I mean, we've known each other for how long? A year?" he laughed a weird laugh that brought chills to Ella's innards. Then he continued, " Anyway, everything I've told you so far has been true, besides my name and age. I just wanted to let you know that everything is set up for the next show."

The video ended, then her phone turned off. she tried to turn it back on, but it was FRIED.

_WELL THAT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN ANY SCARIER!_ she said, then laughed. _that's charlie all right. getting somebody to send some freaky message to me, just to tell me that the plan for next week's show is still on._ she couldn't help but laugh.

It did kind of suck that he had to ruin her phone though. _NO WAIT! THAT'S GREAT! I HATED THAT PHONE! s_he thought. Ella wondered if her abnormal sense of humor was the thing keeping charlie from asking her out.

She turned off the fan in the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

As she got into bed, she heard the default ringtone that meant her phone was resetting.

_Dang it. So close._ she thought. The issue of her getting a new phone wasn't important. She turned off the lamp and fell asleep, wondering happily about the events of next weeks show.


End file.
